


the brother thief

by readingquizzicalcats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, Sibling Rivalry, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingquizzicalcats/pseuds/readingquizzicalcats
Summary: Regulus Black hates his brother's best friend.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	the brother thief

“Smith in possession of the Quaffle. Passes to Vane who-- _oh_ \--drops the Quaffle. Annnnd it is saved by Slytherin captain Avery. Avery passes to Rookwood who aims and… Nice save by Longbottom! What’s this? Potter has seen the snitch!”

Regulus swore and looked around to Potter who, sure enough, was hurtling toward the Slytherin goalposts, above which Regulus had been hovering. Looking around frantically Regulus caught a flash of gold and dove for it. The snitch took off, Regulus and Potter streaking after it, the cheering of the crowd an obnoxious buzzing. Someone aimed a bludger at Potter. He rolled his broom and Regulus pulled ahead. But a moment later Potter was back, the two racing neck and neck.

Regulus didn’t dare take his eyes off the snitch, but, from prior experience, he knew how supremely ridiculous Potter probably looked. All flushed. His hair every which way. He thought it made him look cool, but really it just made him look wild. Completely untamed. Potter angled his broom to the right as if trying to drive Regulus off the pitch. Regulus felt a flash of annoyance that had only a little to do with Quidditch. He _hated_ James Potter. But everyone simply adored him. Especially Regulus’s older brother Sirius.

Sirius had been Regulus’s best friend, his role model, his closest confident. But he was also a year older, which meant they would have to be separated for _a whole nine months_ when Sirius went off to Hogwarts. At first Regulus had been anxious letting him leave, but Sirius had promised everything would be fine. _He’d be home for Christmas! He’d write twice a week!_

And so Sirius had boarded the Hogwarts express, looking regal, austere, _pure_. News came the next morning: Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor. Father was spitting with rage, steam poured out of Mother’s nose. Father called it “a betrayal”, “an abomination”, and “a gross example blood-treachery”. Mother stalked off to create a Howler and write a letter to the Headmaster demanding a change of House for Sirius. That night Regulus received a talk about blood-purity, his parents frequently citing Sirius--now formally known as “that wretched boy”--as an example of what not to do, who not to be.

Regulus thought back to that morning. Narcissa’s letter had been brief, stating only the news as well as her condolences and concern for the family’s reputation, although Regulus detected a note of glee at Sirius’s misfortune. “Misfortune” was surely the correct word because certainly Sirius wouldn’t intentionally destroy the family honor. _Toujours Pur_. Right?

(The real kicker? A few hours later a letter had arrived from Sirius telling Mother he had been Sorted into Slytherin. As if she would believe it.)

And the next day it appeared Regulus had been right when Sirius sent a letter bemoaning Gryffindor and _honestly I didn’t ask to be put there. It just happened!_

But in the next letter he started talking about James and never stopped. _James says pureblood culture is stupid. James says all Slytherins are pushovers. James says the dark arts are wrong. James says. James says. James says._

Soon the letters came once a week. Then every other week. Once a month. Not at all.

He didn’t come home for Christmas.

When Sirius arrived at back Grimmauld Place that June Father knocked him around, but that didn’t subdue him. The next night Sirius snuck into Regulus’s room and began to preach the New Gospel. It was one of equality and caring and _sonotpureblood_. “Mother and Father wouldn’t like this,” Regulus had said, gesturing at the fresh bruise on Sirius’s jaw. Sirius had laughed derisively: “Who cares what they like?” And thus began Sirius’s efforts to bring down the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

Embarrassing comments were made at parties. Muggle artifacts found their way into the house. Pureblood beliefs were publicly disavowed. James and Sirius played jokes on Regulus. Muggle clothes were worn, Muggle music was listened to, and Muggle girls were screwed. Regulus tried to remind Sirius-- _toujours pur_ \--but Sirius just told him to piss off.

Then there was the summer after Regulus’s fourth year. A row had turned particularly nasty. There was screaming and shouting and swearing. Regulus heard a few _crucios_. And Sirius was storming up the stairs. He was leaving, he shouted. Regulus had stopped him and once more reminded him. _Toujours Pur_.

Sirius shook his head. “This isn’t a real family. James said so.” Something broke in Regulus. _Well if James said so_ , he thought bitterly. With that he pivoted around and marched to the drawing room where he watched Mother blast Sirius off the family tree. There was a bang as the front door slammed.

September rolled around and the two ignored one another except for one time in the courtyard when Sirius had loudly and within earshot proclaimed that Potter was “like a brother”.

The two hadn’t spoken since.

This thought sparked an anger in Regulus and without thinking, he shoved Potter out of his way. Hard. Potter seemed stunned for a moment then reciprocated. Suddenly they were flying shoulder-to-shoulder jostling each other as they went. They drew into the snitch, reached forward, and “YES! Potter catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins!”

The cheering came back in sharp focus. The players began their descent. Spectators streamed onto the field. Regulus caught sight of Sirius. He was running toward Potter the Better Brother. Potter the Replacement. Potter the One-Who-Made-Sirius-Leave.

Yes, there was no doubt about it. Regulus _hated_ James Potter.


End file.
